The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Prima Red Plum 9-1" plum tree, and more particularly to a plum tree which produces semi-freestone fruit of large size having a pleasing, slightly acidic flavor, a distinctive oblate form, a reddish skin coloration and flesh of a cream coloration and which is mature for harvesting and shipment approximately the second week of September in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
Tree fruit varieties in which the fruit matures relatively late in the season frequently possess characteristics which are less desirable than varieties maturing more near the middle of the season. Thus, less attractive size, flavor, coloration, shelf life and the like are tolerated since the fruit may be one of only several varieties available at that point in the harvest season. As a consequence, effort is continually devoted to developing tree fruit varieties which produce fruit which matures relatively late in the harvest season and yet which possesses attributes more closely paralleling those of fruit varieties maturing earlier in the season.
The plum tree of the instant variety is particularly promising in that it produces semi-freestone fruit of large size and pleasing skin and flesh coloration maturing relatively late in the season, that is in the second week of September in the San Joaquin Valley of central California or about seven to ten days after the fruit of the "Angeleno" plum tree and about one week prior to the fruit of the "Roysum" plum tree. The fruit is characterized by a pleasing, slightly acidic flavor with a juicy, meaty texture.